Virgins unite
by xplatinumx15
Summary: lightning is still a virgin at the age of 29, but so was hope, however hope was only 23 so it was natural but not for lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples I haven't posted a fic in a while due to current tests in school but im currently writing this in my ICT class because I finished my work in like ten minutes. Anyhoo enjoy this I came up with while trying to pass time. And once again please have mercy this is my second fan fiction****.**

**Story: Virgins unite**

**Description: lightning is still a virgin at the age of 29, but so was hope, however hope was only 23 so it was natural but not for lightning.**

After our faithful L'cie defeated orphan they began their new lives on gran pulse, This was no ordinary planet, but that was elementry because of all of the flesh thirsty beasts that roamed the ground of gran pulse. But these monsters where just a stepping stone really. There was many thing that could happen to you like disease, starvation and blood poisons things like that. We all thought our mighty L'cie where hero's. But what took them down in the end I hear you ask?

**THE FLU **

"Really light? You're really doing this?" Hope said this with a worried look that when he was better she would make him pay for this. She was teaspoon feeding him while he was chained up, all because hope hated to see lightning with her barriers of girlie destruction down,he always ran away when she would do it. "Yes, now eat your food. I don't want to be doing this for any longer than I have to no matter how much of a friend you are to me" Lightning said this with a fed up look.

"WOW, did our fearsome warrior just say something with affection?"

"Shut up and eat your rice."

"Oh just cause im Asian? Wow you're racist light."

"Im warning you."

"kay…"

**3 Hours later**

"Light this may be an odd question but are you a virgin?"

Silence echoed the room that 10 seconds

"Don't, Hope"

"Why, too embarrassed?."

"am not." Lightning was now a child.

"Then tell me"

"fine… I have just been caught up with the GC since I was 15 and looking after you that I forgot to take care of my own life… But who would love a selfish old woman like me?. If anything, you're the one of 2 people who broke my barrier. Serah was the first."

"You don't have to be in a relationship to pleasure yourself light or with other people. That's just foolish religion"

"It doesn't seem right Hope…"

"Since when have you ever cared about doing something right lightning?."

"Who would do it with me though? It should be someone I know, and I'm not a social person."

"What abou-"

"No, Hope"

"Why"

"be-b-because… Just because."

"please?"

"NO, is this all you want to do Hope? Fuck me?"

"well…"

"we are both virgins light"

"wha- Your still a virgin?... How?"

Hope did not want to explain to lightning why he was like this but all lightning wanted to do was make hope happy.

"Enough," lightning said with a blush

With that she unexpectedly stripped herself of her undergarments looking at hope with a face that said 'Im gonna fuck you, and your going to enjoy it. With that they did what they needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Happy Days.**

It had been two years since the best moment of Hope's life and he was now a ground breaking age of 25, And Lightning is 31, It was now impossible to see through Lightning and Hopes love, it was so cut you could slit it with a knife. At this time everyone is getting ready for Christmas, and of course, Snow is going all out with the party.

Meanwhile, Hope and Lightning had been living together for a long time and living on take-outs non the less. They decided to sleep together during the night so they could feel the warmth of each other's bodies protecting the heat of the body temperature, It was like a never ending war of elements.

"Hope, get up". Hope had agreed to come the shop with Lightning, even that was a mistake no man should have to be put through. "Five more mins light".

***POW***

"I said, get up". The scream that sounded the room was none other than hopes of course. "OUCH, MEANIE!". "Trust me hope I'll make it worth your while later". Hope remembered the time 2 years ago when lightning made a move on hope, He always cringed when he saw lightning's body, Lightning was a force in nature, or at least that is what hope had thought.

Of course when lightning and hope went to the shopping centre, of the thousands of people there one of them had to be snow of course, but strangely he was in the women's hygiene section. "Oh uh… hey sis been awhile ya know, this isn't what it looks like," Lightning saw the condoms in snows hand and thought one thing.

Serah

"If that condom splits then I split your head, clear?" *gulp* "sis it's a one percent chance".

"Your life will be a one percent chance if you don't listen to me".

_**Sorry for the short part guys. School is karma I tell u. **_


End file.
